Por necesidad
by Leona Dark
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tienes problemas? ¿Cuándo ya no hay nadie en quien confiar? Y cuando alguien depende de ti, ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por necesidad…? "–Por la persona que amo, lo que sea-" SetoJoey *TERMINADO*
1. Cualquier trabajo es bueno

**Título:** Por necesidad…

**Parejas:** Seto x Joey

**Advertencias:** AU mezclado con historia original. OOC principalmente Kaiba. Un poco de tortura. Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Sí los personajes fuesen míos, me evitaría la pena de estar escribiendo esto, lo mandaría a publicar directamente al manga o al anime, pero como no lo son, sólo lo hago para divertirlos y no busco lucro alguno. Van por la cuenta de Kazuki-sama. ¡¡Gracias Takahashi-san, gracias por incluir el yaoi en Yu-Gi-Oh!!

Notas:

¡Hola lectores…! He venido a traer este fic en honor al cumpleaños de una linda chica, una hermosa escritora, autora de** Dulce Locura****, ****Siete días Kaiba**** y ****Apariencias****, **una chica que me hace reír cuando platicamos por el Messenger y que se ha atrevido a adoptar a alguien como yo; **¡Felicidades Locappya!** Me hubiera gustado que lo leyeras el día de tu cumpleaños, pero no pude colgarlo antes, lo siento. Espero que te la hayas pasado bonito y que tus problemas se mejoren, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

La trama es hasta cierto punto sencilla y sí los personajes están cambiados, es que esa era la intención xD el caso es que Kaiba es el más OOC, no habrá más relaciones de las necesarias (solo SxJ) Sí la escuela y el tiempo me dejan, espero no tardar con el resto del fic. ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

**Dato curioso; los títulos de los capítulos son complemento del título principal.

**POR NECESIDAD…  
By**** Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 1. **Cualquier trabajo es bueno…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A**ún no terminaba de colocarse las medias cuando el reloj que su mejor amigo le había regalado, acababa de anunciar la hora indicada para salir. Miró como las manecillas marcaban las 11:36 de la noche, y dándose prisa terminó de vestirse, no quería recibir otra reprimenda como la de la semana pasada, así que colocándose la blanca camisa que su hermana le había arreglado, salió buscando el delantal con el que podía presumir de trabajar en ese asqueroso sitio.

Lo encontró rápidamente y mientras se lo ponía alrededor de la cintura, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sobresaltándolo de repente, acelerando su corazón al creer que era el patrón quién ya venía a por él porque estaba retrazando su turno, pero se tranquilizó al ver quien era.

– Joey-kun- saludó el recién llegado al chico que estaba terminándose de vestir – ¿Estás listo?

– Sí Yuugi, solo me falta el cabello- respondía el chico rubio que dentro del cuarto, miraba el espejo, tratando de acomodarlo sin lograrlo –Y tú ¿Ya vas a descansar?

– No, aún no- bostezó mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo –Hay mucha gente allá afuera y el jefe quiere que trabajemos en los turnos de descanso.

Joey solo torció la boca, no le gustaba eso.

Desde hacía poco más de cinco meses que había comenzado a trabajar con su amigo al Bar "Flor de la Amapola" situado a las orillas de la ciudad, en uno de los barrios más bajos y a donde las personas de mala muerte eran recibidos como invitados especiales dentro del asqueroso lugar.

No tenía otra opción, necesitaba urgentemente el trabajo y el dinero.

Desde que su madre había fallecido, Joey prácticamente se había hecho responsable de Serenity; su pequeña hermana que estaba a cargo de su progenitora y la cual pasó a custodia de su padre al momento del accidente. Pero el señor Wheeler no había querido aceptarla, decía consecuentemente que ella también debió haber fallecido con la perra que fue su madre, la cual lo engañaba con cuanto hombre se le cruzaba, vociferaba que era la vil imagen de la prostituta que lo engatusó con dos bastardos y que después de que ya no lo pudo complacer en la cama, le pidió el divorcio con una muy buena remuneración de por medio.

Una total estafadora.

Aunque todo eso lo decía a los cuatro vientos en los días de borrachera, su lado "sobrio" no le permitía abandonar a la única criatura del sexo apuesto que no podía llegar a verlo como un ser despreciable a pesar de todo las tonterías que le gustaba decir, no podía, después de todo _él_ era su padre y _ella_ era su hija.

– Esto se merece un incentivo- dijo Joey cuando Yuugi había terminado de acomodarle la cabellera rubia –Al menos unas vacaciones con todo pagado a alguna isla exótica- se sonrió al ver que Yuugi había hecho una mueca divertida ante eso.

– Sí Joey, y mañana el jefe nos da el premio al empleado del mes y nos sube el sueldo- y ahora los dos soltaron una risita –No sueñes Joey, aquí no nos lo permiten.

– No Yuugi, yo no dejo de soñar- se levantó y se colocó frente al menor mirándolo todo entristecido y cabizbajo –Aún confío en que los sueños se pueden cumplir, Kenji me lo enseñó…

Un suspiro cortó la frase del chico de ojos miel, sabía que para Yuugi era doloroso recordar que su hermano ya no estaba más con él. Sabía que sí aún estuviera con él, nunca aprobaría el que su hermanito estuviera trabajando en un lugar como ese, sabía que sus padres tampoco se lo permitirían, pero ya no había nadie para impedírselo. Ya solo tenía a su abuelito que a cada día que pasaba se sentía aún más enfermo y sin poder ayudar a su nieto.

– Sí, él me lo dijo, pero…- le interrumpieron al escuchar un portazo.

Ahora sí que estaba en aprietos, de seguro que el jefe ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaban en su lugar de trabajo. Pero suspiraron al ver a otro de los chicos compañero suyo dentro de ese infierno.

– Bakura, nos asustaste…- le regañó el rubio al albino en la entrada.

– Lo siento, pero era yo o el ogro- y haciendo una señal con su mano para que se acercaran al tiempo que miraba a otro lado afuera de la habitación, les pedía que salieran lo más rápido que pudiesen.

– Gracias viejo, te debo una…- sonrió Joey cuando salieron a hurtadillas de la habitación.

– ¿Una? Sí son como veinte- y los siguió hasta llegar al lugar donde "trabajaban".

Tan rápido como sus jóvenes cuerpos de 17 años y 16 -respectivos a Yuugi- llegaron a la barra donde otros dos chicos no se daban abasto sirviendo las copas que les pedían. Uno de ellos se molestó al verlo llegar tan tarde, pero se alegró al mismo tiempo de saber que no los habían descubierto.

– Oye mocoso- un tipo de barba sentado en la barra miraba a uno de los recién llegados –Sírveme un Coñac doble en el acto- y le chasqueó los dedos para que se diera prisa –Y báilame en las piernas que ando necesitado- y se señaló la entrepierna descaradamente.

Joey simplemente se giró para no seguir viendo esa asquerosa sonrisa de prepotencia en el rostro de aquel sujeto ¿Qué coños se creía para pedirle eso? Se supone que los "Bar-boy" son los que se encargan de servir las bebidas y las "bailarinas" –sí es que así podía nombrárseles a esas mujeres contoneándose descaradamente en las mesas de los que pagan más- son las que se encargan de complacer el morboso deseo de los tipos que frecuentan ese lugar.

Diestramente, como se lo había enseñado otro de los Bar-boy, preparó la bebida y se la dio al tipo que la había solicitado. Tenía el "caballito" en su mano y esperaba a que el barbón lo tomara, pero el tipo estaba entretenido viendo como Yuugi limpiaba el desastre de otro tipejo que ya borracho, había derramado su trago en la barra. El rubio también lo miraba pero dejó de hacerlo cuando el cliente le tomó de la mano, arrebatándole el "caballito" y bebiéndoselo de un trago mientras lo acercaba a su rostro para soplarle humo de cigarrillo en el rostro.

– De cerca eres más lindo- murmuró mirando sus ojos – ¿Cuánto quieres por un revolcón, pequeño?

Joey solo se zafó del agarre como ya estaba acostumbrado. Esa era una de las principales causas por las que detestaba trabajar en ese Bar, pero no podía hacer nada. Gracias a todo lo bueno en este mundo, ese aspecto era total y exclusivo de las bailarinas las cuales, sí deseaban un dinero extra, solo tenían que aceptar la oferta de los clientes.

–Solo soy un mesero- se excusó ya de lejos –Sí quiere algo más, allá están las chicas- y señaló a la zona donde se encontraban las jovencillas contoneándose descaradamente.

– ¿Te pregunté que coños eras?- preguntó cabreado, alzando el tono y llamando la atención del resto de los clientes –Qué mesero ni que nada, para mí eres una puta más que ofrecerá su trasero tarde o temprano cuando ya no trabajes en este Bar de mierda- y subiéndose al banco en que estaba sentado, trató de subirse a la barra a la par que se desabrochaba la bragueta –Y si no me quieres cobrar, ni modo…

El rubio le miró un poco asustado, sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían los de seguridad y se lo llevarían, pero al parecer ese "espectáculo" estaba llamando mucho la atención y todos miraban, todos los comentaban y nadie hacía algo.

Cuando el barbón estuvo a punto de tomarlo de la camisa, dos sujetos malencarados se le acercaron y sin decir nada lo bajaron por la fuerza. El rubio suspiró aliviado, y se recargó un momento en el estante donde colocan las botellas con el alcohol, ya había comenzado la noche y _uno_ ya se le había insinuado. Bien, ahora solo debía soportar otras cuatro horas y más tipos asquerosos antes de poder irse a su casa.

- ө -

» - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **P**or **N**ecesidad - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - «

- ө -

Un auto lujoso acababa de llegar frente al chico que con ropa en blanco y negro, se encargaba de recibir los automóviles de los clientes especiales, o los que pagan más y dejaban jugosas propinas.

A pesar de ser un Bar de "mala muerte" o de muy baja calidad, no significaba que fuera desconocido, al contrario, muchos hombres de negocios culminan sus noches en La flor de la Amapola, buscando el consuelo de unas buenas piernas bailando sobre ellos o en su defecto, deleitándose con las bebidas alcoholizadas servidas de esos niños de lo más lindos.

– Qué tenga una buena noche, Señor Kaiba- saludó el joven al recién llegado; un chico ya mayor de edad, vestido con una traje azul marino y camisa blanca, de pose imponente y característico por sus profundos ojos azules, el joven empresario más cotizado que jamás hubiese pisado un bar como aquel y lo más importante; un joven soltero.

– Gracias Kyo.

Se despidió levemente del "Balet Parking" que siempre le atendía. Sin decir más entró y pidió su acostumbrada mesa, una de las más alejadas a la zona de las bailarinas y más cercana a la barra de las bebidas. Prefería sentarse allí, después de todo, ese era el único lugar donde podía verlo y vigilarlo sin que se diera cuenta.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando una chica muy bonita se le había acercado, una de cabello castaño oscuro y hermosos ojos azules, vestida con una minifalda negra con excesivos adornos en las orilla y una blusa blanca muy ajustada y descaradamente escotada, todo ello adornado con el único elemento que hacía diferente a los empleados de los clientes; un delantal rojo con una amapola en él.

Sacó su pequeña libreta de órdenes y esperó a que el castaño ordenara.

– Sabes que detesto que _tú_ me atiendas- dijo secamente haciendo rodar los ojos a la castaña –Dile que venga.

– Sí claro- rezongaba poniendo las manos en su cintura – ¿Hasta cuando dejarás las niñerías, Kaiba?- interrogaba ceñuda ante aquella persona que parecía no hacerle el menor caso – ¿Es que aún no puedes fijarte en mí?

– _Tú_ no me gustas, Tea- respondía encendiendo un cigarrillo –Yo prefiero más al del tipo "hombre". Así que no te ilusiones en que algún día me acueste contigo.

Sabía que con eso bastaba para que la molesta chica se alejara y desistiera de su estúpida idea de "conquistarlo", ya muchas veces lo había intentado sin conseguir algo más que in rechazo. La chica si que era persistente cuando se lo proponía, principalmente cuando el cliente solicitaba que cierto chico le sirviera su acostumbrada bebida cada noche que tenía ganas de "verlo".

Pasaron otros dos minutos y después de haber encendido su cigarrillo, sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose. Sonrió y dejó salir el humo preso en su boca para saludarle después de no haberle visto hacía un par de noches.

– Buenas noches Yuugi- el joven sonreía mientras dejaba la bebida del castaño sobre su mesa – ¿Cómo va la noche?

– Buenas noches, Kaiba-san- respondía el saludo muy educadamente como su hermano se lo había enseñado –Pues, creo que hoy no habrá descanso, el jefe quiere que trabajemos esos turnos hasta nuestra hora de salida.

El castaño solo torció la boca, no le parecía nada esa idea.

Desde que Yuugi era muy pequeño, Kaiba se había encariñado mucho con él por ser el hermano menor de quien fuera su mejor amigo, desde las visitas que realizaba a su casa cuando hacía algún trabajo escolar le encantaba ver a ese pequeño de doce años cuando él y Kenji le sacaban poco más de cinco años. Al poco tiempo el menor llegó a considerarle como su "hermano", inclusive le nombraba así cuando aún en la universidad, Seto y Kenji seguían frecuentándose.

Pero después del fallecimiento de sus padres y del propio Ken, Yuugi había quedado a cargo de su abuelo; Salomón Motou. A pesar de todo, Seto seguía teniendo contacto con Yuugi y este agradecía verlo puesto que era él siempre quien le ayudaba en los momentos más difíciles y aunque ya había logrado sustentarse al conseguir "empleo" no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado siempre que Kaiba iba a su "trabajo" a visitarlo. No le gustaba que su "Oni-san" lo viera así.

– Y el estúpido de tu jefe no piensa pagarles ¿Verdad?- preguntaba al ver que Yuugi sacaba la libretita -una parecida a la de Tea- para anotar la orden de su cliente.

– Jeh…- sonrió, eso le parecía un deja-vû –Joey me preguntó lo mismo hacer rato- dijo mirando a Kaiba quien tenía perdida la vista en la barra de las bebidas –No lo creo, ya sabes que él es…

– Un cerdo explotador de infantes- Yuugi no evitó soltar una risita divertida –Pero bueno, no puedo obligarte a que aceptes mi ayuda.

– Ye te lo he dicho Seto-san- suspiraba cansado de habérselo repetido tantas veces –Solo es temporal.

– Quizá lo tuyo sí Yuugi- le miró fijamente –Me preocupas y sí Kenji supiera que…- guardó silencio al verlo bajar la mirada –Ya sabes que puedo apoyarte y sacarte de esta mierda cuando tú me lo digas y también cuando lo diga tu amigo. Por cierto ¿Cómo está…?

– ¿Joey?- preguntó en una sonrisa al ver que la mirada de su castaño amigo se iluminaba instantáneamente –Ya sabes que sigue igual de terco, allí está- y señaló a un extremo donde se podía ver que el rubio servía las bebidas riendo junto con Bakura.

El joven Kaiba sonrió, para eso había venido a verlo.

Poco después de que supo que Yuugi había comenzado a trabajar, él mismo había querido ver en persona el lugar donde se desenvolvía su "trabajo" logrando una decepción enorme al ver esas condiciones tan malas a las que el estúpido del jefe tenía pensado poner a su disposición a varios niños. La primera noche no había sido del todo un fatal desperdicio, ya que había conocido al amigo de Yuugi; Joey Wheeler.

Su carácter, su audacia, su carácter y su sonrisa habían sido todo para que sus ojos azules se fijaran en él. Desde que lo vio algo le había llamado la atención en ese chico delgado y de cabellera rubia, no era algo más que un capricho por ser tan "lindo", él quería conocerlo más, quería acercársele, quería ayudarle, quería que el otro le quisiera como ahora él ya sentía que lo hacía.

¿En verdad existe el amor a primera vista?

Sí Kaiba creyese en esa tonterías, quizá esa sería su excusa para gritarle a todo ese mugriento Bar que estaba enamorado de un jovencito rubio llamado Joey Wheeler. Sin embargo sabía que no podía estar enamorado, le gustaba, le atraía, podía sentir que le quería, pero ¿le amaba? No estaba seguro, pero fuese cual fuese la respuesta él estaba dispuesto a comenzar un plan para enamorar a ese niño que sonriente trata de hacerse ver fuerte ante sus amigos para que no decaigan sus ánimos dentro de su trabajo.

– Salúdamelo cuando me traigas mi trago- dijo cerrando la "carta" sin apetito para pedir algo de comer.

– ¿Y por que no lo haces tú?- preguntaba divertido – Apuesto a que estaría gustoso de verte.

Kaiba sonrió y con una señal le indicó a Yuugi que le llamaban en la barra, el pequeño corrió para preparar la clásica bebida que siempre pedía el joven cada vez que iba a visitarlo y de paso ¿Por qué no también visitar a su joven amigo rubio? Era gracioso pensar que un jovencito podría llegar a llamarle la atención más de lo debido, nunca había permitido que nadie se acercara a él como Joey lo estaba comenzando a hacer.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero cada vez que visitaba a Yuugi, podía deleitarse con la presencia del jovencito rubio que alegraba las odiosas noches en el bar. Era como matar dos aves de un tiro, vigilar a Yuugi para que nadie se atreviera a pasarse de la raya y al mismo tiempo mirar de lejos a su delirio.

- ө -

» - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **P**or **N**ecesidad - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - «

- ө -

– Joey-kun, adivina quien te manda saludos…- Yuugi no podía aguantar las ganas que tenía de ver la expresión en el rostro de Joey. Y no esperó mucho, ya que su sonrisa pasó a una mueca de vergüenza; sonriendo bajito y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– Yuugi… ya sabes que…- por más que lo intentara, por más que quisiera engañar a su amigo o a él mismo, el rubio no podía evitar mostrar esa pena al escuchar las palabras del menor.

– Tranquilo Joey- sonreía agitando el recibiendo donde ya estaba "mezclándose" la bebida de kaiba –Al parecer hoy no se queda por mucho tiempo.

– Ya veo…

La persona qué dijera que decir mentiras y ocultar verdades era de lo más fácil, definitivamente no conocía Joey Wheeler. ¿Cómo puede un joven tan inocente de 17 años, ocultar lo que al paso del tiempo se ha venido avecinando, convirtiéndose en algo llamado **amor**?

Sí, es tonto pensar que alguien que ni siquiera ha cumplido la mayoría de edad -18 años- pueda presumir de sentir algo que las novelas relatan como excepcional, fantástico y hermoso. Si bien nunca ha sabido lo que es recibir ese tipo de atenciones y cumplidos, la naturaleza de su alma puede asegurarle que lo que profesa el joven de ojos azules es verdad, no hay muestra de mentiras en los elogios que se atreve a decirle, ni recelo por estar en aquel lugar. Solamente miradas fugaces y furtivas sonrisas los pequeños signos de un afecto que poco a poco va haciendo que su corazón comience a desear que no sea un sueño, que no sea algo irreal.

– ¡Oh mierda…!- tan hundido estaba en sus pensamiento, que no se dio cuenta que había derramado el trago de una chica sentada frente a la barra. –Disculpa, yo no…

– ¿Eres idiota o qué?- chilló la mujer levantándose del asiento mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba su vestido negro – ¿Sabes cuanto me costó este vestido?- Joey palideció al ver que su jefe miraba desde lo lejos la escenita que estaba montándole la tipa del vestido caro – ¡¿Tienes una puta idea, mocoso estúpido?!- estuvo a punto de abofetear al rubio, pero una mano le detuvo.

Sería la inercia, lo que provocó que Wheeler cerrara los ojos para esperar un golpe que nunca llegó. Sorprendido los abrió para ver que frente a la chica, un joven alto, con traje azul marino y camisa blanca sujetaba la muñeca de la tipa y tratando de ser cortes, la bajó para evitar que lo golpease.

– Sí lo que te interesa es el dinero aquí tienes- de su bolsillo sacó uno billetes y se los arrojó en la cara, dejando a la mujer sorprendida por la reacción de un tipo tan guapo como ese –Pero no vuelvas a insultarlo ¿Oíste?- y sin mirar a nadie, se alejó de allí, saliendo de la Flor de la Amapola.

Bien pudo llorar de alegría por evitar una trifulca de tipos ebrios, mirando enardecidos a una mujer borracha intentando golpear a un "Bar-boy" pero en ese instante sabía que la humedad de sus ojos no era por eso. Yuugi le tomó del brazo y al mirarlo terminó de rompérsele el corazón; sabía que la preocupación en sus ojitos amatistas era solo por una cosa.

- ө -

» - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **P**or **N**ecesidad - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - «

- ө -

Caminaba dando tumbos rumbo a su casa, apenas y escuchó la campana de la Iglesia repicar las cuatro veces que marcarían el temprano inicio de la mañana. Necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible, quería asegurarse que su padre no estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio como para intentar golpear a Serenity de nuevo, pero ya no podía dar un paso más, se derrumbó a media cuadra de tocar puerta.

Intentaba reír para no sentir el dolor de los golpes.

No podía echar culpas a nadie que no fuera él mismo. La acción del castaño definitivamente fue lo que ocasionó el que el jefe de la _Amapola_ reaccionara tan violentamente una vez cerrado el negocio. "El cliente es primero" rezaba su estúpida ley para hacerles entender quien mandaba y si el cliente _pedía_ ellos debían _obedecer._ Claro que desde el incidente con el barbón no estaba muy feliz con el rubio, con el accidente de la barra terminó de agotarle su paciencia.

Era raro que cerrara más temprano el Bar, era raro que echara a casi todos menos a cierto joven de ojos color miel, pero no era raro ver a Bakura sacar a Yuugi casi a rastras del establecimiento, no, no era raro ver estremecerse al pequeño al escuchar lo que serían golpes provenientes del interior. Tampoco era raro que Bakura llorara a la par de Yuugi. No, definitivamente eso ya no era raro.

Seto Kaiba no tenía la culpa de que él fuera tan distraído, Seto Kaiba no tenía la culpa de que la tipa comenzara a gritar como loca por un estúpido vestido, Seto Kaiba no tenía la culpa de haberlo enamorado al grado de fantasear con algo que no merecía, no, él no era el culpable, lo era un pequeño de 17 años, sentado frente a su casa con los ojos llorosos y el rostro casi hinchado por la golpiza, lo era el rubio que abrazaba sus piernas ante la impotencia. Sí, Joey Wheeler era el culpable, y todo por haberse enamorado de Seto Kaiba.

Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado como a mí ^o^ desde Agosto que lo estoy escribiendo y no podía terminarlo ¡Joh! Pero a la una de la mañana me siento fresca ajajaja. Lo más importante ¿Te gustó nee-chan? Fue con mucho cariño para mi hermosa hermanita. Sé que adoras esta pareja, por eso me esforzaré por que te agrade y no defraudarte. Y a quienes llegaron por accidente a este fic; espero sus comentarios para saber sí les gustó.

Oh lo olvidaba, sí alguien me dice porque el "hermano" de Yugo se llama Kenji, prometo dedicarle el segundo capítulo xD claro, después de mi hermanita. Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Shikai: "Deja que más de uno te toque…"

» ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por necesidad? Por la persona que quiero; lo que sea…«

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1245-170309**


	2. Deja que más de uno te toque

¡**H**elloito to everybody! Sé que más de una querrá matarme por haber demorado demasiado tiempo pero comprendan que los trabajos escolares y exámenes me dejaron sin tiempo, lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones y ya puedo escribir más tranquila. Este capítulo dedicado a **mj18** por tratar de adivinar y bueno, se llama Kenji porque el seiyū original de Seto Kaiba en el segundo anime se llama _Kenjiro Tsuda_ ¡Joh! Nada importante, pero me pareció lindo debo aclarar que este capítulo está un poco más largo que el anterior, espero que no desesperen.

Agradezco a **Rox, Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked, Usagi Kaiba** y **Jery Hiwatary** por haber comentado ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también les guste. Y prometo pronto sus respuestas en mi perfil, es que no he tenido tiempo y vengo a actualizar rápido.

**Advertencias:** AU mezclado con historia original. OOC principalmente Kaiba. Un poco de tortura. Lemon.

**Dato curioso; los títulos de los capítulos son complemento del título principal.

**POR NECESIDAD…  
****By Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 2. **Deja que más de uno te toque…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**P**or tercera vez en la semana, había tenido que llamarlo para conversar con él. Hiciera lo que hiciera no lograba que las reglas se le quedaran en esa cabezota rubia, como le entraba por una oreja, le salía por la otra. Su contraparte de nuevo estaba sentado frente a ese imponente escritorio de madera de caoba, tallado ostentosamente sin evitar gritar lo caro que seguro, había resultado.

Nunca le había gustado estar allí, la presencia de ese hombre no hacía más que reafirmar su profundo rencor. Sí, rencor, odio, y todo ¿Todo por qué? Porque el tío no podía darse a la idea de que deseaba, necesitaba, que era ¡Era urgente tomar de una vez por todas al chiquillo rubio que no hacía otra cosa más que calentar su cuerpo y apagar sus sentidos al mismo tiempo! Bendito sea el maldito momento en que llegó a trabajar allí.

– Supe que golpeaste de nuevo al chico Wheeler…– pronunció después de un breve instante en silencio – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que lo _dejes en paz_?– deletreó palpando cada silaba a fin que entendiera.

Sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su barbilla delataban su reciente enojo, pero parecía respirar lentamente para controlarse, y eso porque había tenido que soportar las estupideces de su subordinado por no poder aguantar y terminar golpeando a alguien.

– No las suficientes…- retó socarronamente recargándose en el respaldo del sillón-sofá en el que estaba sentado al momento de cruzarse de brazos –ya te di mi condición para que lo deje en paz ¿O no, _Maximilian_?- sonrió levemente al ver el seño fruncido del que estaba frente suyo.

El aludido decidió levantarse para tranquilizarse. Era de lo más común tener problemas diarios con Kit cada vez que no podía calmar sus estúpidas hormonas. Jah, como sí fuese un joven de quince años, para sus casi treinta debería sentirse avergonzado por su comportamiento tan estúpido. Pero aún así y a pesar de todo, no podía despedirlo.

– Sabes que la culpa la tiene el mocosito…- dijo a su favor mientras el de cabello plateado miraba por la ventana, con su usual pose imponente –Sí no estuviera tan bueno el maldito…- sin que Maximilian lo viera, bajó una mano a su entrepierna, tocándose lascivamente.

– Deja tus porquerías fuera de esta oficina ¿Te parece?- se giró para mirarlo de frente –Mientras yo siga siendo el dueño de la "Amapola", escúchame ¡No vuelvas a golpearlo! Ese joven es uno de nuestros mayores "atractivos" y por él este Bar no se ha ido a la mierda

Y esa era una de las mayores porquerías por las que aún no se había hecho de Joey, por la maldita reputación que ya había adquirido desde que entró como Bar-boy. Era de esperarse que un jovencito rubio de 17 años llamara más la atención que unas chicas en minifalda. Por lo general, en el sitio donde está ubicada "La Amapola" se puede distinguir que Bares son del tipo 'normal' y los que son del tipo 'homosexual' y para la suerte de los _gay_ de Ciudad Dominó, ese Bar es uno de los mejores.

– Espero que tengas una buena idea para el aniversario del Bar- Maximilian retomaba la palabra después de quedarse notoriamente callado –Sino con la pena tendré que cambiar de encargado.

– No se preocupe por eso Maximilian- Kit sonreía estúpidamente divertido –Y me encargaré que el chico rubio se lleve el estelar de la noche…

- — - ө - — -

Hacía poco que había dejado de sentir el intenso frío de la noche, ahora un calorcito le recorría todo el cuerpo. No era capaz de abrir lo ojos para ver que era lo que sucedía, no quería hacerlo porque eso significaría saber que seguía vivo, que su pesadilla diaria tendría que repetirse una y otra vez sin parar y que el horrible sabor de la verdad le amargaría la boca de solo pensarlo. Además no podía, aún sentía muy hinchado su rostro.

Unas manos le acariciaban el cabello con suma ternura que se dejó hacer por los sutiles movimientos sobre su cabellera. Después de todo lo malo, siempre podía contar con el brillo de una mirada detrás del Infierno, ahora ya sabía en donde se encontraba, estaba con un ángel, con _su_ ángel…

– Hermano…- le llamó para tratar de despertarlo –Joey…- y se interrumpió al ver que el rubio se removía en sus brazos –Hermanito…- tembló su voz cuando el chico levantó el rostro y la miró sonriente –Q-que bueno… que estás bien. Oh Joey…- sollozó abrazando su cabeza sobre su regazo –Pensé… pensé que tú…

– Tranquila Serenity…- le dijo tomando una de sus mano con la suya –Estoy bien ¿de acuerdo?- su voz sonó extrañamente relajada, pero más aguda de lo normal. Eso no era extraño, siempre que mentía le sucedía lo mismo.

Sí, quien dijera que decir mentiras era de lo más fácil, no conocía a Joey Wheeler.

La castaña no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de alegría. Cuando salió en la madruga a buscar a su hermano se sorprendió a verlo casi muerto fuera de su puerta, a pocos metro de la entrada, sabía que su jefe era un maldito enfermo que con cualquier cosa era capaz de matarlo a golpes, pero nunca lo había visto a su hermano tan mal. Sí lo había castigado un par de veces por no saber cerrar su bocota, pero nunca lo habían dejado al borde de la inconciencia.

– ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó una vez que su hermana había levantado la cabeza –Tengo que ir a la escuela…

– ¡No voy a dejarte ir así!- le recriminó Serenity –Mírate nada más, apenas y puedes hablar.

Tenía toda la razón, aún sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y si se movía aunque fuese un poco le dolía el costado derecho, seguro que tenía más de una costilla lastimada, pero eso no sería un pretexto para no ir a la escuela, Kenji, el hermano mayor de Yuugi le había enseñado que un hombre es firme a su palabra, costase lo que costase, nunca había faltado a pesar de las golpizas y esa no sería la primera vez.

– Pero debo entregar un trabajo de…- susurró más para sí mismo que para su hermana –Y si no lo llevo… no tendré derecho a la… cali-fi…- estaba quedándose dormido.

Era de esperarse que las caricias de la castaña sobre su nuca lograrían tal cometido, lo que menos quería era tener que ver como su hermano va a la escuela casi molido a golpes, no sería capaz de soportar las burlas de sus compañeros por su estado físico. Bastante era con saber que trabaja en un bar _gay_ para burlarse de él, como para que ahora se mofaran por su apariencia.

– Yo lo llevaré hermanito…- dijo mirando el reloj que ya anunciaba las 7:43 de la mañana –Tú solo descansa.

- — - ө - — -

– ¿Sucede algo señor Motou?- el profesor nuevamente llamaba su atención. Si mal no contaba, ya era la tercera vez en la clase.

– Nada.

– Entonces le pido que preste más atención a la pizarra. Que si lo prefiere puede contemplar las nubes desde afuera.

Las risas quedas de sus compañeros hicieron que se sonrojara.

No es que quisiera estar distraído o que no le importara la clase, era solo que la visita de Serenity en la hora del receso le preocupó más de lo necesario. Por mucho que el jefe los maltratara, Joey siempre había encontrado la manera de asistir a la escuela sin la necesidad de faltar por los problemas, en más de una ocasión participó en el partido de soccer de clase de deportes, con más de un golpe en las costillas.

– Muy bien jóvenes, no olviden la tarea para el próximo lunes.

Y con eso los alumnos se levantaron para después escuchar la campana del término de clases por ese día. Yuugi tomó sus cosas y las guardó distraídamente cuando creyó que ya estaba solo en el aula, sin darse cuenta que tres personas lo miraban desde la puerta, esperando a que saliera para poder aclarar unos cuantos asuntos relacionado con él y su inseparable amiguito Joey Wheeler.

– Mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo un pelinegro a su compañero cuando Yuugi ya estaba cruzando la puerta para salir –Es el "meserito _gay_"- escupió entre dientes al verlo por debajo de su estatura –Y dinos Motou, ¿Dónde está tu amigo?- arrastró la palabra cuando notó que el menor fruncía el ceño al verlo frente a él.

– No tengo porque decirte Yoruhi-kun- intentó pasar de largo pero otro chico lo sujetó del brazo.

– Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte nada que tú no quieras- sonrió el pelirrojo burlón –Solo queremos que nos digas donde está la puta rubia, eso es todo.

Si algo no soportaba era que difundieran esos horribles chismes de que Joey, aparte de ser Bar-boy, era parte del grupo de bailarinas que se encargan de alegrar la noche a los borrachos que asisten a _La Amapola_. Sin embargo ahora no podría hacer mucho contra ellos, estaba en líos, no había contemplado el hacerle frente al trío detestable ese día, pero debía resistirse sino quería tener problemas. Miró enojado a los chicos que le rodeaban; Seiki Yoruhi -un pelinegro de piel pálida y ojos ónice-, Sentō Kibōuta -el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina- y Senzō Kazehoshi, sin duda el más apuesto de los tres.

– ¿Sabes? Dicen que es muy bueno en la cama- habló Senzō, el más alto del grupo, un chico muy apuesto de cabello blanquecino y de ojos azules –Así que queríamos contratar sus servicio para esta noche- y le mostró un fajo de billetes de alta denominación –Así que pásale el recado ¿está bien?- le guiñó el ojo a Yuugi que con horror veía que se retiraban carcajeándose.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Por mucho tiempo habían intentado que no se supiera en donde trabajaban, era para pocos el saber que buena parte de los estudiantes de esa preparatoria era del tipo homosexual, por lo que al enterarse de _La Amapola_, las burlas, los acosos y las interminables insinuaciones no cedían día con día. Joey es un chico muy apuesto, y con ello solo provocó que más de un alumno quisiera pagarle para tener un revolcón con él. Claro que el pequeño amatista no se salvaba de la situación, más de una vez fue acosado en los vestidores del gimnasio.

Intentando sacarse esos horribles pensamientos, salió rápidamente de la escuela. Intentó correr por la entrada principal cuando alguien se el interpuso, reteniéndolo en lo que parecía un inofensivo abrazo.

– ¿A dónde y con tanta prisa?- su voz le relajó y por primera vez en el día, sonrió.

– Kaiba-san, que bueno que te veo- le abrazó alegre –Pero ¿Qué no esta es tu hora de trabajo?- preguntó inocente al escuchar las 3 campanadas de la escuela.

– Sí, pero quería asegurarme de algo- miró alrededor entristeciendo de repente – ¿Y Joey?

Y allí estaba la pregunta del millón de dólares ¿Y Joey?

– No vino a clases- fue su escueta respuesta.

Inmediatamente se le vinieron todas las escenas de la noche anterior y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Habrá sido por su culpa que Joey…? Se pateó mentalmente después de dos segundo pensando ¡Porque no lo dedujo entes! De no haber reaccionado de eso modo tan arrogante con la histérica de anoche, en ese instante ya estaría viendo sonrojarse al rubio que tanto le gusta. Lo más seguro era que en ese instante estuviera grave por lo que pasó, quizá el bastardo de su jefe le había golpeado.

– Vamos- dijo girándose para dirigirse a su limosina.

Yuugi solamente le siguió, ya tenía una idea de lo que quería hacer el castaño y no estaba en posición de oponerse por dos razones; una porque sabía que Kaiba querría ver como está el rubio y dos porque él mismo estaba muy preocupado por su amigo.

- — - ө - — -

El timbre se escuchó tres veces, haciéndola sobresaltarse por el sonido, se despabiló un poco y bajó las escaleras no sin antes mirar el reloj del cuarto de su hermano. Sonrió alegre al ver que seguramente era Yuugi quien iba a visitarlo ya que en la mañana le dejó muy preocupado por entregarle el trabajo de Joey, aún así no podía decirle más, puesto que su padre sospecharía de ella por haber salido de la casa a esa hora de la mañana.

– Hola Yuu…gi- se quedó estática cuando abrió la puerta, nunca imaginó que Seto Kaiba estaría en compañía de su pequeño amigo –Buenas tardes Kaiba-san- se inclinó dejándolos pasar.

– Hola Serenity- respondió el más joven, pasando junto al castaño que solo asintió ante el saludo de la chica – ¿Podemos ver a Joey?- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de la joven. –Gracias.

Dirigido por Yuugi, subió la escalera detrás del pequeño que sin decir nada, ya se dirigía a la habitación del rubio.

La castaña por su parte, se mordió el labio inferior al sentir esa mirada azul sobre ella. Por lo que su hermano le había contado de ese joven, sabía que era una muy buena persona, que siempre se preocupa por él cuando está trabajando y que aunque Joey no lo quisiera admitir, también le gustaba. Eso hacía que ella sonriera, desde que su madre falleció no había visto tan alegre a Joey al hablar de alguien, siempre que le decía algo sobre Seto Kaiba se le iluminaba la mirada y sonreía como idiota. Si, no cabía duda que también estaba completamente enamorado.

Si bien, ahora que lo pensaba, para ese momento su hermano estaría dormido. No tenía ni 10 minutos que había comido y muy probablemente el caldo de pollo le había provocado sueño. Sería una visita corta después de todo. Para ese entonces, Yuugi y Kaiba ya habían llegado a la habitación del rubio, y haciendo gala de sus modales, el menor tocó sin recibir respuesta alguna, por lo que decidieron pasar.

En ese instante Yuugi pudo percibir una mueca de alegría en el rostro de Kaiba, era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de Joey.

– Vaya- susurró detrás de Yuugi

El que Wheeler estuviera trabajando, no significaba que estuviera mal acomodado económicamente, tampoco era el rico laborando por no tener nada bueno que hacer, simplemente su padre a pesar de los malos momentos, le tenía mucha consideración al mantenerlo, podría decirse que _casi_ sentía cariño por él, mandándolo a una _aceptable_ escuela. No fue hasta el fallecimiento de su madre que su progenitor entró de nuevo en el maldito vicio del alcohol, ahogándose cada que se recordaba el porque ahora su _hija_ tendría que vivir con él, se suponía que al separarse se olvidaría de la parte femenina en su familia y en su vida, por eso se repudiaba cada que veía a la castaña en su casa.

La habitación de Joey no es muy grande, de hecho eso podían gritarlo los muebles en su habitación; la cama individual con su mesita de noche al lado, un escritorio enfrente de su cama, un pequeño sofá del otro lado de la estancia, un librero casi lleno en la parte contraria a al cama junto al escritorio y una silla muy cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

– Creo que está dormido- mencionó el más joven que ya estaba de pie junto a la cabecera de la cama –Hum, pero se ve que ya está bien.

Kaiba no necesitó acercarse para comprobarlo, desde donde se encontraba parado podía escuchar perfectamente la respiración un poco pausada de Joey. Sin embargo, si no se acercó más de la cuenta fue por la desagradable visión que tuvo, el blondo estaba recostado de lado, pero podía observar que en su cara había pequeñas banditas una sobre su ojo derecho, otra en el puente de la nariz y otra en el pómulo izquierdo, tenía unas horrendas ojeras y aunque pareciera que dormía tranquilamente, podía notar la dificultad que tenía al respirar.

Bufó roncamente al verlo así. ¡Maldito el momento en que reaccionó tan inconciente! Por su culpa ahora estaba mal, seguro que lo odiaría después de eso.

– Kaiba-kun- dijo repentinamente, llamando su atención pero sin levantar mucho la voz-Voy por agua para que tome eso…- y señaló una caja de pastillas, con unos números escritos en ella, seguramente la hora de administración –Ahora vuelvo.

Salió cerrando cuidadosamente, Kaiba se acercó y se sentó en la silla. No podía despegar su mirada de los moretes que Joey tenía en una parte del cuello y no pudo evitar imaginar lo que su jefe bastardo le había hecho. ¡Basta! Debía dejar esas horribles escenas y pensar en algo para terminar con eso ¿Es que siempre reaccionaría así su jefe, cada vez que alguien se le acercara a Wheeler? Cerró los ojos derrotado, suspirando frustrado e ideando una manera para que el blondo se diera cuenta que no debía estar en ese horrendo lugar.

– Perdóname- susurró colocando su mano en la cabeza rubia –Por mi culpa estás así…

– No es verdad…- abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que Joey lo miraba –Yo fui quien…

No pudo decir más cuando notó una sonrisa de sorpresa en el hermoso rostro de Seto Kaiba, pocas veces lo había visto sonreír y esta vez era de un modo tan tierno que lo desconcertó, sin embargo no podía quejarse, el que Kaiba haya ido hasta su casa era un gran apremio, algo que seguro él no merecía. Fue tanto el desconcierto que ya no pudo hablar más, y simplemente se dejó hacer por la mano de kaiba colocada sobre su cabeza rubia.

- — - ө - — -

Uno de sus muy malditos lemas era "No hay querer, solo deber".

Aunque desde pequeño se había enseñado a que no debía dejar de lado las cosas importantes, varios sucesos cambiaron su perspectiva de la vida, todo era _estable_ y hasta cierto punto _bueno,_ sin embargo, desde la muerte de su madre había tenido que valerse casi por si mismo cuando antes no lo había hecho, y ahora era para mantener a salvo a su hermana, la única persona que conocía todo el sufrimiento por el que habían pasado antes de que sus padres se divorciaran.

Ya no era por él mismo, era para cuidar a su pequeña hermana Serenity.

Las luces color Neón brillaban desde el otro lado de la calle, el anuncio enorme en lo más alto del establecimiento decía parpadeante "Bar Flor de la Amapola" y en la entrada, los guardias enmarcaban la gran entrada para evitar que tipos molestos entraran.

Ese día en especial, había mucho más gente de lo acostumbrado en el establecimiento, desde hacía un par de semanas se había anunciado que el Bar cumpliría un año más al servicio de la clientela y con esta idea, se tenía en cuenta una presentación especial de los empleados de _La Amapola._ Las chicas harían "servicio" la mayor parte del tiempo, de hecho esa noche no actuarían como meseras, sino que se habrían abierto cuartos especiales para el trato "cariñosos" a los clientes de la noche, y mientras ellas se ocupaban de "servir" las necesidades de los fieles consumidores de bebidas, los 'Bar-boy' serían las nuevas meseras.

Sobraba decir que el uniforme que les habían escogido era de lo más espantoso; minifaldas, medias de encaje y muchos listones. ¡Eso sería el punto final del degenere! ¿Cómo era posible que ellos siendo jovencitos no mayores de edad, usaran semejantes ridiculeces?

– Esto no me agrada para nada- comentó después de haberse visto en el espejo del cuarto que compartía con uno de sus compañeros –Presiento que algo malo va a suceder…

– Pero no podemos hacer nada, Bakura-kun- Yuugi le había escuchado, y resignado, también estaba portando tan elegante vestimenta femenina –El jefe Kit nos dijo que sería solo una noche.

– ¿Pero tienes idea de cuantas horas _durará_ esta noche?- el rubio se cubría con una manta desde el otro lado de la habitación –No quiero hacerlo Yuugi…

– Nadie quiere hacerlo Wheeler- respondió el peliblanco resignado.

– Solo nos queda esperar a que todo termine- sonrió el más pequeño de los tres, animando de una buena vez a los otro dos.

Una singular alarma se escuchó dentro de los pasillos del personal de la _Amapola_, lo que les indicó que ya debían salir para comenzar los dos turnos de esa noche. Para maldita desgracia de los chicos, esa noche daría paso al sábado, por lo que Kit no se tocó el corazón al hacerles saber que debían quedarse hasta que amaneciera. El Cuarto aniversario del establecimiento sería el evento social de la zona de los Bares más visitados en Ciudad Dominó.

Yuugi iba encabezando el camino hacía el piso del bar, seguido por Bakura y al final de la fila; Joey Wheeler. Todos iba preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuese a suceder, tan centrados iban que no escucharon el par de pasos extra a sus espaldas, ni que después de unos segundo solo eran dos personas dirigiéndose a su Infierno personal. Joey había sido interceptado, tenía a un sujeto detrás de él, una mano extraña cubriendo su boca y la otra alrededor de su cintura.

– No sabes como me pone verte con esa falda- susurró la voz de Kit en su oreja, enronquecida por la presente excitación –Te odio Wheeler, te odio porque me la pones dura- y bajó la mano que tenía en su cintura, para acariciarle las piernas al rubio –Ah, quiero desvirgarte pequeño, quiero que te tragues mi semen…- posicionó su cadera en el trasero de Joey, frotando su dura erección en él –No te esfuerces perra- dijo al sentir que se removía para zafarse del agarre –Yo seré el primero en hacerte gemir esta noche- subió la mano que tenía en su pierna, acercándola a la braga rosada que cubría su pene –Y si quieres seguir trabajando… debes _dejar que más de uno te toque_ ¿Entendiste?

En ese momento, pudo sentir el ardor en sus parpados cerrados. Quería llorar, quería golpear a su estúpido jefe y salir corriendo de allí, pero no podía. Necesitaba el trabajo sí quería mantener a su hermana junto a él.

Ahora entendía el porque de la gran celebración de esa noche, no solo se cumplía un año más del Bar, sino que las meseras y las bailarinas ofrecerían _sexo_ gratuito en las narices de los clientes y los Bar-boy, vestidos como sirvientas, también tentarían a los hombres a tocarlos, a manosearlos, a excitarlos… Y ese no sería entretenimiento gratuito, algo le decía que quien quisiera acostarse con uno de ellos, debía pagar una buena suma de dinero.

– _Deja que más de uno te toque_…- repitió tanteando su entrepierna –Pero yo seré ese _uno_ ¿Oíste?- y comenzó a reírse de su suerte, de esa fortuna que tendría por quitarle su virginidad a Joey Wheeler.

En la desesperación, solo pudo pensar una sola cosa, un nombre, recordó un rostro y una sonrisa ¿Podría ser posible que fuera al bar… ese día…? Sintió una lágrima resbalar en su mejilla, mientras Kit intentaba bajarle la ropa interior. Todo iba muy mal, sino hacía algo sería un desastre. Dejó de pensar cuando su jefe lo aprisionó contra la pared y sintió temor cuando algo húmedo rodeó su trasero, frotándose sin pudor sobre sus nalgas. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, pero su cuerpo no le ayudaba, solo su cabeza gritaba un nombre y esperaba que fuera suficiente para que lo ayudara.

'_Ayuda… Ayúdame, Kaiba…_'

Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

Pobrecito de Joey T__T su jefe Kit quiere desvirgarlo y no puede hacer nada. Además hay nos chicos que ya sabían lo que iba a suceder en La Amapola, ¿Será que van a pagar los servicios de Joey? O_o ¿Les gustó la vestimenta? xD sí alguien llegó aquí por error, me encantaría saber su opinión sobre este segundo capítulo. Sé que demoré demasiado, pero espero que puedas perdonarme Locappya… ¡Perdóname hermanita…! Ojala te guste y prometo no tardar tanto con el que sigue (que será el último)

Bueno, ya me voy. Ya saben… si quieren que Joey salve su virginidad… ¡Espero sus reviews! Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.

Shikai: "Acepta lo que en realidad necesitas…"  
» ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por necesidad? Por la persona que quiero; lo que sea…«

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1614-180709**


	3. Olvida el dolor propio

**Notas: **Lamento el retrazo.... prometo que el último capítulo ya está en curso es que hay cosas que se me ocurrieron por eso se me alargó el capítulo y mejor lo corté. Un agradecimiento a **atena y ****Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked****.** Me ha sido imposible responder X__x pero en cuanto tenga tiempo lo hago ¡De veras!

Me gustaría que leyeran las notas finales, hay unos puntos que me encantaría explicar sobre la trama. Debo decir que no me gustó como quedó el capítulo, creo que fue por hacerlo rápido, así que acepto regaños, quejas y cualquier inconformidad. Así que para el 4° tomaré dos semanas para corregir.

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

**Advertencias:** AU mezclado con historia original. OOC principalmente Kaiba. Un poco de tortura. Lemon.

**Dato curioso; los títulos de los capítulos son complemento del título principal.

**POR NECESIDAD…  
****By Dark-chan**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Capitulo 3. **Olvida el dolor propio…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

–_**J**__oey_…- le dolía saber que su hermano tenía que trabajar para mantenerla, porque a pesar de _vivir_ con cu padre, la chica no había visto ni un centavo para su mantenimiento, ¡Jah! Como si fuese una especie de máquina a reparar.

Desde el accidente de la señora Yuriko Kawai, Serenity había tenido que regresar a vivir con su padre y su hermano. Al principio le pareció de lo más agradable, puesto que hacía un buen tiempo que no veía a Joey y que no convivía con su padre, y el que ahora viviera con ellos le resultaba genial, no quería quedarse sola, no ahora que no tenía a su madre y el resto de su familia era una excelente elección.

Las cosas fueron _estables_ hasta la segunda noche, su padre regresó borracho del trabajo gritando y manoteando por el patio de enfrente y cuando terminó de liarse con las llaves, entró vociferando cosas desagradables. Qué si su madre había sido una _prostituta_, que sí tendría que gastar más dinero en ella, que sí tendría que aguantar a una mocosa que sería igual o peor de ramera que su madre.

Cada una de sus palabras le hería en lo más profundo, y comenzó a sentirse peor cuando en varias ocasiones, intentó golpearla, por no ser útil. Y la _utilidad_ para su padre era el servir como sirvienta de la casa.

Su madre no sería adinerada, pero intentaba darle una buena vida, una _estable_ y agradable al no tener una figura paterna. La Señora Kawai era querida por muchas personas, inclusive había conseguido que una señora mayor le hiciera el aseo de la casa por un remoto sueldo, alegando que Serenity no tendría que ocuparse del quehacer diario para concentrarse en los estudios. Era natural que apenas y supiera cocinar algo fácil, pero a su padre no le importó, el regreso de la _bastarda_ sería como el haber contratado a una mujer para el aseo.

Lo que más lamentaba era que su padre tenía toda la razón, era una inútil.

De una forma vergonzosa, había visto como su hermano mayor se las ingeniaba para preparar las comidas del día, como lavaba y secaba la ropa, incluso como mantenía limpio su hogar, que no muy grande, era lo bastante _acogedor_ como para que vivieran sin preocupaciones. En muchas ocasiones Joey le había dado clases de cocina fácil, le había enseñado a usar la lavadora y el lavavajillas, también las clases que le dio costura eran de lo más sencillas ¡Y todo eso no lo sabía hacer! Su madre por tratar de hacerle la vida más _fácil_ la había convertido en una completa inútil, como alegaba su padre.

Y cuando su padre intentaba golpearla, siempre tenía el consuelo que Joey le ayudaría, y no solo era eso, él la defendía contra su progenitor. ¿Sádico, masoquista? Quizá sería el miedo, nunca había visto tan furioso a su padre como para querer arremeter contra ella, y una noche lo vio, pero para su suerte Joey la protegió saliendo muy mal parado. Esa fue la primera vez que vio sangrar a una persona en sus manos, fue la primera vez que vio herido a su hermano por su culpa.

– Sere…hip… serenhip…- ese tenía que ser su padre ya borracho. – ¿Dónde… hip… coños…?

– ¿Papá, estás bien?- respondió saliendo de la cocina donde estaba practicando una receta para galletas – ¡Mírate, no puedes ni camin…!

Su enmudecimiento no era normal, aunque el Señor Wheeler fuera irreconocible una vez borracho, lo que provocó que se callara tan de repente fue por no verlo sólo, no, estaba con otros dos sujetos, uno de cada lado de _señor_ de la casa.

– Tenías razón- le apremió uno de los tipos a su padre –Es muy bonita.

La castaña tragó fuerte, no le gustaba la situación. Ella, sola sin saber que hacer con tres hombres mayores en su casa, dos desconocidos y un familiar borracho, las dos miradas lascivas sobre ella y una borrosa por el alcohol. Tenía que hacer algo ¡Y rápido!

- — - ө - — -

'_Ayuda… Ayúdame, Kaiba…_'

Quería gritar para que alguien se diera cuenta que lo estaban acosando, le estaban haciendo daño, pero no podía hacerlo. Sintió la asquerosa boca de Kit detrás de su oreja, lamiéndola y susurrando frases entrecortadas.

– Verás que te va a gustar, perra- terminó de bajarle la pantaleta –Te haré sentir la dureza de un _hombre_, y vas a suplicar que repita, que te la meta hasta dentro- con el dedo medio, buscó la entrada del rubio sacándole un gemido de dolor cuando lo introdujo en su cuerpo –Así se hace _güerito_, más fuerte, más…- lo retorció intentando dilatarlo.

Sin duda ese era el peor de los castigos, no era necesario que le rompiera las costillas, que le amoratara el rostro o le sangrara el labio, _eso_ que le estaba haciendo Kit era lo peor que alguna vez en su vida hubiera experimentado.

– Y ahora…- restregó su miembro en uno de los muslos de Joey, y con su dedo, seguía haciendo círculos en su entrada.

Sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estomago, el aire se le escapó provocándole un vacío por dentro, Kit ya había metido el otro dedo, sacándole gemidos de dolor. Suspiraba despacio para recuperar el aliento, pero el agujero de su estomago se hacía más grande cada vez que intentaba recuperar el aire.

– ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Kit?

- — - ө - — -

Las luces dentro del lugar, eran de un color azul brillante, mezclado con un toque de rojo y amarillo, combinados, logrando que destellara una luz verde en lo alto del techo. El juego de colores provocaba que los uniformes de los meseros destellaran de una forma espectacular, llamando la atención tanto de mujeres como de hombres, las minifaldas apenas si cubrían su ropa interior y las medias que tenían puestas no ayudaban a dejar poco a la imaginación, tenían listones en los hombros y en los zapatos, eso, sumado al horroroso delantal rojo con la amapola en él.

Aunque el "uniforme" en su totalidad fuese blanco con negro, los listones rosados hacían parecerlos más como niñas, _muñecas,_ que lo que toscamente pretendían ser; unas meseras y ya más de un tipo había intentado coquetearle, mencionando que con pechos podrían pasarse por niñas, genial, lo que necesitaban; un maldito pederasta ninfómano.

– Hola pequeño- le saludaba un joven de traje, no mayor de los veinte años – ¿Cuánto necesito pagarte para que te acuestes conmigo?

– Lo-lo siento…- un escalofrío quebraba la voz de Yuugi al sentir al sujeto tocándole el trasero –Yo no… las-las chicas de allá no co-bran…- sabía que era ruin y bajo escudarse tras mujeres, pero era mayor su miedo.

Era de esperarse que la mayor parte de la clientela fuera del sexo masculino, por lo que algo más fuerte que el miedo recorrió su espina, haciéndolo estremecerse al punto del colapso nervioso. Aunque Maximilian les había mencionado que los "rifarían" más entrada la noche, les había dejado claro que si los clientes querían tocarlos o manosearlos, podían hacerlo, claro, sin que llegaran a más y debían dejarlos, la noche era suya y debían aprovecharla, si querían cobrar por hacer "servicios" especiales, están en total libertad.

– ¿Y Joey?- Bakura se materializó junto a él detrás de la barra, –No lo he visto desde que salimos.

– Quizá se quedó un poco más tiempo- suspiró preparando una bebida –Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo, ya sabes que sí el jefe lo ve…

– No Yuugi, yo voy- sugirió dejando sólo al pequeño.

No había dado ni dos pasos detrás de la puerta de empleados, cuando lo vio allí, sentado en el piso, abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas. Se alarmó al ver que no se movía y corrió a ver que le sucedía.

– Wheeler, ¿estás bien?- lo sacudió de los hombros, parecía dormido – ¿Qué pasó?

– Nada…- dijo con un hilo de voz, parecía que había estado llorando.

– ¿Fue el cabrón de Kit, verdad?- sintió estremecerse al rubio bajo sus manos –No me digas que él te…- su tono le aterró, no quería pensar que le había hecho algo malo a su amigo –Joey, estás…

– ¡No pasó nada! ¿Está bien?- se quitó las manos de Bakura de encima – ¡Me tocó, me acarició, quiso violarme! ¡¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar?!- se le quebró al voz –No le digas a Yuugi…- y bajó la cabeza más de lo que podía –Por favor…

Le dolía verlo así, había soportado el escuchar las golpizas que les propinaban e inclusive se había hecho el fuerte cuando curaba sus heridas. Joey es de los pocos buenos amigos que se conocen en ambientes hostiles, él y Yuugi le habían enseñado a ser una mejor persona y lo que hacía sufrir a Wheeler también lo hacía sufrir a si mismo. Se inclinó y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, lo primero que pensó fue el llevarlo a los cuartos, pero el rubio se resistió – ¿Qué sucede? Tenemos que curarte.

– No, estoy bien- dijo secándose las lágrimas –Necesito buscar a Tea, ella me va a ayudar…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar vieron que la castaña ya estaba caminando en dirección a ellos y tenía un pequeño maletín en la mano, la chica se sobresaltó cuando alzó la vista -puesto que iba mirando el piso- , y no había notado a los jóvenes parados a unos metros de ella. Con un asentimiento un tanto tímido, le indicó al peliblanco que debía regresar y que ella se encargaría del rubio, sin más así lo hizo y a regañadientes lo dejó con Tea.

Ella apoyó a Wheeler en su hombro y lo llevó al primer cuarto que encontraron. Cuando entraron, le ayudó a sentarse en un sofá.

– Lamento mucho que te haya pasado esto- dijo al momento de abrir la maletita –Si no hubiera sido por el Señor Maximilian…

– No te preocupes Tea-chan, creo que me lo gané…

Ese estúpido de Kit no era más que una amenaza para todo aquel que lo rodeara, si no fuera por su asquerosa presencia seguro que la convivencias dentro de la _Amapola_ sería más soportable, por lo menos entre empleados la buena relación era muy notable.

Ya no quiso decir más, sabía que ese tema era muy difícil de tratar, ella mismo había estado en una situación parecida hacía un par de semanas, lástima que nadie había podido llegar para evitar que Kit abusara de ella. Es una chica fuerte, y aunque no puede evitar mirarse con asco cada día, la amabilidad de sus compañeros es lo único que la impulsa a seguir soportando todo aquello.

– Listo- le había ayudado a cambiarse las medias y le arregló el vestido –Ya nadie lo notara- sonrió intentando animarlo –Vamos Joey-kun, levanta un poco la barbilla.

La chica le tomó con cuidado del mentón y comenzó a polvearle el rostro, Joey sintió que aquel polvo le cubría toda la cara y ahora también el cuello, cuando Tea dejó eso, tomó un labial y lo pasó por los labios entreabiertos de Joey, ahora lo entendía ¡Lo está maquillando! ¿Es que quería hacerlo pasar por mujer? Quiso reprochar, pero ella nunca le dio oportunidad, con ágiles movimientos delineó sus párpados y aplicó rimel en sus pestañas, sintió una brochita sobre sus mejillas y cuando se dio cuenta, Tea se había acercado para besarle el cabello.

– ¿Te gusta?- sonrió acercándole un espejo.

Y lo que vio le dejó lánguidos los brazos y hombros, ese no podía ser él, Joey no tiene esa mirada tan provocativa ni esos labios tan carnosos, no, debía ser un chiste, porque esa piel aterciopelada no es de él ¡No es él!

– El señor Maximilian me pidió que lo hiciera- explicó sin dejarlo hablar –Creo que fue lo único que se le ocurrió para ayudarte a quitarte las manos de Kit de encima- sonrió de lado –Te veías muy mal- se encogió de hombros –Supongo que serás la estrella de la noche, ten mucho cuidado Joey-kun.

No pudo habar porque no tenía nada que decir, las cartas estaban echadas y era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien le hiciera lo que su jefe Kit había intentado hacer con él.

Con un asentimiento la chica salió de la habitación, dejándolo sólo.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, era verdad, ahora no había rastro de lágrimas ni de ojos llorosos, debía resignarse a que no habría _tregua _esa noche, no podría fingir un dolor de estomago sabiendo que sus amigos están pasando por lo mismo, debía soportarlo todo porque se lo había prometido a si mismo y a los que quería; a Serenity, a Yuugi, a Bakura y a _Kenji_, el fallecido hermano del oji-violeta.

- — - ө - — -

Sentía su corazón desbordársele del pecho, las manos le sudaban y aunque intentara formular algo, podía sentir que las palabras saldrían en algo peor que un espantoso tartamudeo.

– ¿Les puedo… ayudar en-algo?- inconcientemente se colocó detrás de un sofá de la sala, a modo de escudo –Gracias por traer a mi padre- hizo un ademán de inclinación, pero aún seguía temblando del miedo.

– En realidad queríamos ver un poco de fútbol en la televisión- comenzó uno de ellos, echándole un vistazo a su compañero – ¿Tú que dices?

– Qué la mocosa está muy buena- y dejando en el suelo al padre de la chica, se acercó para cortar distancia con ella – ¿Qué edad tienes y cómo te llamas?

Serenity palideció al verlos más de cerca e instintivamente miró a su padre. ¡En qué mal estado se encontraba! Tenía el traje sastre des-acomodado y el cabello café revuelto, parecía dormir, pero seguro estaba inconsciente por el alcohol ingerido. Todo estaba decidido, su padre no le ayudaría, su hermano no estaba en casa para rescatarla y ella no sabría hacerle frente a dos tipos mayores que ella en todos los sentidos.

– ¿Qué te parece si mandamos el partido al demonio?- dijo uno al caminar hacia la puerta para cerrarla –Nunca tendremos la suerte de encontrar una jovencita muda.

Y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina cuando escuchó sus risas irónicas. Sí tan solo su padre no se hubiera girado a un lado para vomitar, esa hubiera sido una excelente escena de terror.

- — - ө - — -

'_Pase lo que pase… quiero que cuides a mi herma__nito, por favor…'_

'_Pero Kenji… no puedo hacer lo que me estas pidiendo, apenas es un niño además dudo mucho que acepte…'_

'_Atem, solo a mis mejores amigos confiaría la seguridad y el cariño de Yuugi. Quiero que tanto Seto como tú lo cuiden, ¿Puedes prometerlo…? Sólo hazme caso y promételo'_

–Lo prometo…- dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca al llegar al semáforo –Espero que sepas lo que hacías Kenjiro Motou…

Atem, pronunciar su propio nombre siempre le hacía pensar en Egipto. Le hacía gracia saber que no solo su nombre provenía de aquel lejano país, y es que el nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos también tenía bases antiguas, claro, Seto Kaiba no se salvaba de ese destino.

A la par de sí, Kaiba y Kenji habían compartido una buena parte de la Universidad, los tres chicos más inteligentes de su generación estudiando Administración en una excelente escuela de Ciudad Dominó. Sentía que no habían pasado tres años desde que Kenji había fallecido junto con sus padres, pero eso no le daba el derecho de olvidar la promesa que había tenido que cumplir días antes de su accidente.

No podía evitar el sentirse ansioso, necesitaba encontrar lo más rápido a Yuugi. Después de haber regresado de China -lugar donde trabajó por un tiempo- se dirigió a la casa donde vivía la familia Motou pero no lo encontró, con suerte logró conseguir la nueva dirección pero tampoco tuvo buen resultado, lo mejor que supo de él era que quizá estaría con uno de sus amigos, un tal Joey Wheeler, y con esa idea conducía para asegurarse que estaba bien.

- — - ө - — -

Las 2:30 a.m.

Ya era entrada la noche y el Bar estaba a reventar, la cantidad de personas dentro era lo bastante para no dejar siquiera caminar, pero bien valía la pena; las bebidas a mitad de precio estaba casi agotadas en la barra, las habitaciones _oscuras_ -las especiales para tener relaciones sexuales- estaban casi llenas y la música estaba mejor que cualquier otra noche.

A su parecer, todo tenía un tétrico aire de circo, le pareció exagerada la idea de vestir a los hombres como mujeres y lo que más le repugnaba era ver a las personas teniendo sexo en las narices de los demás. Un estupendo cuadro del degenere.

A sus bien cumplidos 22 años había escuchado infinidad de veces lo excelente que resultaba emborracharse en la Amapola, muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo alardeaban por las mañanas que el espectáculo de las bailarinas era digno de admiración, pero desde que supo la realidad de tan excelente servicio quiso reventarle el rostro al dueño del establecimiento.

Ahora, a pesar de lo pésimo que luciera su "hermanito" ya tenía todo arreglado.

Sorbió un trago de su Coñac doble y dejó que el sabor del alcohol le tranquilizara un poco, debía esperar hasta el "sorteo" de meseros para sacar de allí a Yuugi y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, y no solo al pequeño oji-amatista, sino también a cierto chico rubio que no debía porque estar allí.

– ¡Mierda!- escuchó detrás de él, girando para encontrarse con un trío de chicos bebiendo directo de una botella – ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar Seiki?- gritó el pelirrojo.

– Cállate Sentō, no querrás que los guardias te saquen sin haberte acostado con Wheeler.

Su nombre llamó su atención y sin que se dieran cuenta, Kaiba giró su postura para mirarlos de reojo, mientras escuchaba por sobre la música lo que hablaban.

– Senzō tiene razón- admitió Yoruhi, el chico de cabello negro –Y el que no esté es porque será el más caro…

– Y el dinero no es problema, ¿verdad, Sentō, Sieki?- Senzō Kazehoshi, el más apuesto de los tres sacó una buena suma de dinero, sus ojos azules brillaban por la emoción y su cabello blanco relucía las luces del Bar.

Para Kaiba no eran ninguna clase de problema, pero serían molestos si seguían bebiendo como lo estaban haciendo.

Un cambio de música hizo que todos dentro voltearan a la barra, donde ahora se proyectaba una luz brillante, debajo de esta estaba un jovencito sentado en la barra con la cabeza gacha y a un lado de él, un chico más alto de cabellera rubia tomándole de una mano. Una escena tan "enternecedora" como esa era pasada por alto, lo que realmente llamaba la atención era la ropa y la postura del mayor, quizá con el cabello más largo pasaría por chica.

– No puede ser…- murmuró Seto Kaiba con un gesto de horror.

El lugar rompió en silbidos y gritos de "halago" para los jóvenes, los cuales no se inmutaron pues ya sabían lo que debían hacer.

Yuugi no quería que la gente viera su expresión derrotada, en menos de un minuto Bakura le había explicado la situación de Joey y al verlo en ese estado no lo dudó, quiso que todo terminara y no regresar allí, pero sería menos que un sueño sin realizarse. Nadie podría salvarlo de lo que le esperaba, ni a él ni a Joey Wheeler.

– Ayúdame… Kaiba…

Volvió a susurrar apretando la mano de su mejor amigo, necesitaba la mayor de las fuerzas y por ahora solo la tenía a lado de Yuugi. Cuando Kit subió a la barra hablando por un micrófono, dejó de escucharlo cuando sintió un dolor en su culo acompañado de un calambre en el estomago, después de casi una hora del incidente en el pasillo con su jefe ya comenzaba a sentir los estrago de sus bruscos movimientos.

Deseó descansar para no recordar nada, perderse en la inconciencia y ya no despertar, porque una vez que hubiese visto la mirada de Seto Kaiba desde la multitud, su amor por él daría por terminado, no estaría seguro que el mayor deseara algo serio con él después de esa noche.

– ¿Listos para lo mejor de la noche?- preguntó Kit animando a la gente – ¿Quién quiere acostarse con estas dos linduras?- señaló a los chicos bajo de él recibiendo una ovación de emoción –Comencemos con tigo- dijo tomando a Yuugi del cabello, obligándolo a levantar el rostro –Dos dólares… ¿Quién ofrece más?

Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »

Bueno...sí apareció mágicamente Atem xD por ahora solo fueron como 2 segundos, pero para el próximo tendrá más importancia. ¿Cómo ven la situación de Serenity? Uf, espero que alguien llegue a salvarla. O///O ¡Venden a los chicos! Que horrible es Kit… ¿Quién quiere comprarlos? Yo pagaría por Yuugi *baba* sé que quedó horrible… ¡Perdóname Locappya! T____T te mereces algo mejor y ve lo que escribo… ¡Gomen! Ojala puedas perdonarme…

Y lo importante…

Con respecto a los "uniformes de meseras" no es que quiera abusar de los ukes (como me habían dicho), tampoco es un fetiche mío el vestirlos como chicas, es simplemente que HE VISTO a hombres degradados a ese extremo. El nombre de la "_Amapola_" no me lo inventé, por donde vivo hay un Bar que se llama "_La flor de la Canela_" y es de la más mala muerte que puedan imaginarse; aparte de bebidas alcohólicas, venden droga y ofrecen prostitución.

Por otra parte, trato de mostrarles "la cruda realidad" en ese tipo de situaciones. Hay personas que han tenido la buena fortuna de nacer en una familia acomodada y los que no, tenemos que esforzarnos para salir adelante. ¿Alguien de aquí, ha pasado un día sin comer? ¿Ha dormido en el piso? ¿Ha deseado tener TODO lo que sea para que las personas que amamos, no sufran? Aunque no lo crean, por mi hermanita haría lo que fuera… así como Joey lo hace por Serenity. Sí no tienes a quien amar ¿puedes comprender la esencia de esta historia?

Sería un honor que comprendieran TODO lo que conlleva el fic, y así, haceros pensar en que no debemos desperdiciar nuestra vida ¡Esfuérzate! No te dejes vencer ¡La vida sigue y TÚ estás aquí…! Bueno, ya me extendí mucho, así que espero subir lo que queda para dentro de dos semanas, piensen un poquito y me encantaría ver que opinan de eso. Se cuidan.

Shikai: "Acepta lo que en realidad necesitas…"  
» ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por necesidad? Por la persona que quiero; lo que sea…«

**L**eona **D**ark  
**181****2-290709**


	4. Acepta lo que en realidad necesitas

**Notes:** Quiero agradecerles a todas las personitas que me apoyaron con este mini proyecto, principalmente a mi querida **Glen-chan** GRACIAS a TODOS por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar, sé que no soy muy buena, pero todo Fanfic está hecho de corazón; **Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked, ****Usagi Kaiba **y **Aerika. **Sin ustedes nada de esto habría salido bien ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto, prometo responder sus comentarios, es que ando escasa de tiempo, pero os aseguro que recibirán sus replay.

Creo que mejoré un poco con los "lemon's" practiqué un tiempo en el fandom de Naruto jejeje, espero que les guste este SxJ ¡Mi primer lemon de YGO! Por cierto, sus comentarios ya están contestado ¡Joh! ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

**Advertencias:** AU mezclado con historia original. OOC principalmente Kaiba. Un poco de tortura. Lemon.

**Dato curioso; los títulos de los capítulos son complemento del título principal.

**POR NECESIDAD…  
By Dark-chan**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. **Acepta lo que en realidad necesitas…

* * *

**  
A**tem seguía conduciendo por la avenida a toda velocidad, no es que le importara el ser arrestado, pero a esa hora de la noche ninguna patrulla policíaca podría verlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que debía llegar lo antes posible a la casa del tal Joey Wheeler, tenía que ver a Yuugi.

– Ya casi- se dijo a sí mismo mirando el reloj; eran las 2:10 de la madrugada, una no muy buena hora de visita, pero lo normal para una persona preocupada.

Giró en una esquina donde había una tienda con letreros color rosado, una Sex Shop pensó al ver el aparador de la tienda llena de lencería y mucha ropa rosa "¿Pues en donde se supone que vive el amigo de Yuugi?" se preguntó al seguir adelante. Por un momento esperó que fuera una sensación equivocada la que sentía en el fondo del estomago, que sus nervios eran solo eso y que su custodio estaría bien con su amigo, que estarían jugando videojuegos o mirando películas de terror como todo buen adolescente.

– Allí es- miró de nuevo la dirección que tenía escrita y la comprobó con la placa metálica fuera de la casa de Wheeler.

Estacionó el auto a unos cuantos metros de la entrada y bajó. Se frotó las manos al sentir el frío de la noche y haciéndose fricción en los brazos intentó darse calor, sacó aire y se encaminó a la entrada, las luces estaban encendidas, eso significaba que estarían abajo. Por un momento suspiró aliviado, finalmente volvería a ver al pequeño Yuugi y su tortura personal terminaría.

- — - ө - — -

– ¿Qué sucede pequeña?- le preguntó el más grande de los dos, acercándose lentamente a ella.

Sentía el corazón saltarle en el pecho junto con un dolor en la garganta mientras su labio tintineaba como si tuviese frío. ¿Qué podría hacer?, intentó reunir las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero el horroroso temblor en las manos delataba su estado tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Miró espantada, como el que había cerrado la puerta ahora se dirigía a ella, saltando al bulto con ropa que su padre fingía en el piso.

– Vamos a hacer esto rápido ¿te parece?- dijo moviendo el sofá que Serenity usaba como escudo –Sí te quitas la ropa en este instante, no le diremos nada a tu papi…

Y sintió como se detenía su corazón.

Iban a violarla, de eso no habría duda.

Y lo que más le dolía era que no podía defenderse de esos sujetos, pensó que si su hermano no estaba con ella cuidándola nunca sería capaz de sobrevivir ¡Maldita la hora que su madre la convirtió en una inútil! Inconscientemente comenzó a llorar, se abrazó y sintió sus manos frías, los dos hombres rieron, uno de ellos quitándose lentamente la leva, el otro desabrochándose su pantalón.

Quizá era su imaginación, quizá era el pánico que ahora la atacaba, pero le pareció escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. "Buenas noches" escuchó la voz de un hombre "¿hay alguien allí?" y de su pecho gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían – ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

– Cállate estúpida- uno de los sujetos la abofeteó.

"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó el hombre visiblemente nervioso detrás "Abre la puerta" – ¡Ayúdeme!- volvió a gritar y el tipo la tomó del cabello y la arrojó contra una mesa, rompiendo un florero y haciendo más ruido del que se permitían. Serenity sintió su sangre correr en uno de sus brazos, miró aterrorizada al tipo que ahora ya no tenía sus pantalones –No, por favor no… ¡Ah!

– Ya verás mocosa- se inclinó para tironear su blusa –Eres una…

Y ni siquiera la tocó cuando un joven lo había halado bruscamente. Serenity sollozó y se cubrió la cabeza, no quería ver lo que sucedía, desde que vive con su padre, el sonido de gritos, insultos y amenazas la habían hecho más nerviosa que nunca, temblaba con el simple sonido de agresión y ahora un tipo extraño había entrado a su casa y la estaba defendiendo, la estaba rescatando. Uno de los sujetos cayó cerca de ella, sobresaltándola, el tipo tenía la nariz rota y ahora estaba inconciente en el piso irónicamente junto a su padre, la chica miró temblorosa al hombre que con un golpe derribó al otro.

El chico se recargó en uno de los sofás, respiraba agitado pero al parecer sin ningún rasguño, la miró y sonrió acercándose para levantarla del piso.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?- le tomó de la mano y Serenity no lo evitó, lloró como cuando su hermano la rescata de las golpizas de su padre y lo abrazó –Tranquila, no pasó nada.

– Gracias, muchas gracias…- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Joven.

Que día de perros, sólo necesitaba saber si Yuugi se encontraba bien y así regresaría al hotel, pero no solo descubrió que el pequeño ya no vive donde los conoció, sino que tendría que buscarlo toda la noche por un horrible barrio, eso y que ahora era el héroe de una niña que estuvo a punto de ser violada. "Que buen hogar el del tal Joey" pensó irónico a ver a los tipos inconcientes y a otro más seguramente ebrio "Wheeler… ¡es verdad!" la separó de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Conoces a Joey Wheeler?- preguntó recibiendo un tímido asentimiento – ¿Y a Yuugi Motou?- la chica no decía nada, pero afirmaba a sus preguntas – ¿Podrías decirme donde está? ¡Necesito verlo!

Algo en la mirada de la chica no le gustaba, por la situación supuso que los chicos ni siquiera estaban allí, seguramente andarían en otro lugar. La sensación de vacío le consumió el pecho y el miedo en la mirada de la joven lo asustó.

–Escucha, mi nombre es Atem y necesito saber si Yuugi está bien, no está aquí ¿verdad, podrías llevarme con él?- y para su suerte la chica asintió y tomó un suéter. Salieron de la casa y Atem le indicó que subiera a su auto.

–Muchas gracias- musitó –Serenity Wheeler, mucho gusto- se inclinó en el asiento cuando Atem encendió el motor –Los chicos trabajan cerca de aquí.

¿Trabajo? Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las 2:20 de la madrugada ¡quien es su sano juicio empleaba a un niño de 16 años! Nada de eso le agradaba, siguió las instrucciones de Serenity y en menos de cinco minutos estaba fuera del "_Bar Flor de la Amapola_"

– ¿Qué demonios…?- susurró al ver que Serenity bajaba y le pedía que lo acompañara.

- — - ө - — -

El olor del alcohol y el humo de cigarro hicieron tambalear ligeramente a Serenity, Atem la tomó de los hombros y caminaron dentro del lugar, habían demasiados hombres brindando, pudo distinguir los famosos "cuartos oscuros" y frunció el ceño molesto ¿acaso Yuugi trabaja allí? Siguieron caminando y para su sorpresa vio la figura de un hombre frente a él, no podía equivocarse.

– ¿Kaiba?- Serenity tembló al ver que el mencionado se giraba y los miraba con esos impresionantes ojos azules -¿Qué haces aquí?

– Atem… Serenity…- susurró acercándose a ellos –No pensé que regresarías…

Y fue interrumpido por un cambio brusco de música a la par que las luces brillaban enfocando la barra, para horror de Atem, Serenity y Kaiba, los chicos que estaban buscando se encontraban sentados en la barra, tomados de la mano con un vestido de mesera. No podían creerlo ¿Ese era yuugi? Observó Atem aterrado.

– No puede ser…- murmuró Seto Kaiba con un gesto de horror.

– ¿Listos para la mejor parte?- preguntó Kit animado – ¿Quién quiere acostarse con estas dos linduras?- señaló a los chicos bajo de él recibiendo una ovación de emoción –Comencemos contigo- dijo tomando a Yuugi del cabello, obligándolo a levantar el rostro –Dos dólares… ¿Quién ofrece más?

Las burlas y aplausos resonaron junto con las risotadas de los más borrachos. ¿En verdad estaba escuchado bien? No había dudas, el payaso del bar había dicho "2 dólares" La sensación de asco le provocó un espantoso temblor en las manos ¡no podía dejar que le hicieran eso a Yuugi! Pero, sí un idiota como Kit era capaz de ofrecerlo por dos míseros dólares ¿a cuanto desearía "vender" a Joey?

Por un momento estuvo tentado a ofrecer varios cientos para que lo dejara en paz y poder sacarlo de allí, pero la oferta de cinco billetes de algún idota hizo que Yuugi bajara más la cabeza por la vergüenza. No era necesario rebajar así su autoestima y orgullo, eso ya era el límite de las cosas que un ser humano _normal _está dispuesto a aceptar ¿necesidad? Un simple y vil cuento barato ¿Quién demonios necesita ser humillado para conseguir trabajo? No era necesario que se dejara vender por un estúpido aniversario… no era necesario

– Quinientos dólares- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ya había escuchado a ese sujeto, era uno de los tres chicos que hacía unos minutos estaban discutiendo por tonterías.

Lo miró fijamente, para ser un jovencito menor de edad, tenía una muy buena estatura ya que se había puesto de pie al ofrecer tal cantidad. Su cabello pelirrojo, fue uno de sus tantos atractivos que llamó su atención, pero lo que en verdad era difícil de ignorar fue el color aguamarina de sus ojos. Lo reconoció como Seiki, puesto que el chico de cabello negro así lo había nombrado.

– Quinientos a la una… quinientos a las dos…

– Seiscientos- habló otra persona desde el fondo del Bar, provocando cuchicheos y una vergüenza aún mayor por parte de Yuugi.

– Esto… esto no es posible- murmuró furioso Atem apretando más fuertemente a la chica en sus brazos –Ese hijo de puta me las pagará- la soltó y caminó directo a la Barra.

– Seiscientos a la dos… ¡Seiscientos a las…!- y Kit se interrumpió al ver a ese chico acercarse peligrosamente a donde estaba.

– Diez mil dólares- habló colocando el dinero de golpe cerca del anfitrión, enmudeciendo a todo el mundo.

Dentro de todo su coraje Atem no podía permitir que ese tipo de situaciones sucedieran dentro de ese horroroso lugar ¡subasta de personas! Su sentido de la justicia le oprimía el corazón, principalmente al ver que el niño que debía cuidar, era objeto de burlas. Kit no supo que hacer, esa cantidad no era ni la mínima que esperaba por Wheeler ¿Por qué ese idiota pagaba tanto por un mocoso? No le importó y halando el cabello de Yuugi, lo arrojó a los brazos del extraño –Todo tuyo- rió a ver el gesto de preocupación en el rostro del mayor –Bien, uno menos… ahora esta dulzura- tiró del brazo de Joey – ¿Qué les parece Cinco mil?

Joey intentaba no llorar frente a toda esa gente, necesitaba ser fuerte, aunque las fuerzas le flaqueaban, su mejor amigo había sido vendido en su nariz y no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Una lágrima rodó al recordar a Kenji, el hermano muerto de Yuugi. Tantas veces habían jugado juntos, como si fuesen hermanos, le había prometido que cuidaría al ojiescarlata por ser más pequeño, y no pudo hacer nada… Levantó la mirada buscando a su amigo, seguramente ese sujeto lo violaría… no aguantaba la idea de que le sucediera algo malo a Yuugi, sin embargo encontró una triste mirada azul al borde de las lágrimas, un cabello largo castaño enmarañado; su hermana lo estaba mirando

– ¡Esto es absurdo!- gritó una voz que erizó la piel a Joey –Eres un idiota Kit- Kaiba se acercó lentamente hacia el tipo que sujetaba a Joey –Quítale tus sucias manos de encima…

–Vaya, vaya, vaya, el señorito ricachón ¿piensas pagar o hago que te saquen de mi Bar?- preguntó burlón, pero se quedó callado al ver que Kaiba sacaba varios billetes de su leva.

– Púdrete imbécil- dijo cargando a Joey y dejando a Kit con la boca abierta al ver más de Cincuenta mil dólares en sus manos.

No supo muy bien cuando cerró los ojos, quizá producto del cansancio, quizá por la repentina alegría de saber que su pequeño sueño finalmente se hacía realidad. Sí, seguro era eso; ser rodeado por los brazos de Seto Kaiba era como flotar en un hermoso sueño.

- — - ө - — -

Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz de una lámpara. Se incorporó y al sentarse se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa ¡Dónde rayos estaba! Miró horrorizado cuando notó a Kaiba sentado en un sofá frente a la cama, tenía una pierna cruzada y su barbilla descansaba en su palma izquierda. En su vida lo había visto así. Sonrió triste al saber que después de ese penoso incidente tendría que dejar de verlo, no tendría en suficiente valor moral para mirarlo a los ojos.

Se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche y miró el reloj.

Las 4 de la mañana.

– Me alegra que ya hayas despertado- tembló al escuchar esa voz – ¿Estás bien?

– S-si, muchas gracias- dijo apenado sentándose rápidamente y cubriéndose con las sábanas –Serenity… ¿dónde está mi hermana… y Yuugi?

– Serenity está arriba y Yuugi en otra de las habitaciones con Atem, el chico que lo "compró"- frunció el ceño levantándose para acercarse al otro lado de la cama –No te preocupes por él, Atem es un amigo mío, de hecho conoció a Kenji en la Universidad. ¿Sabes? Ken lo hizo prometer que cuidaría a Yuugi, digamos que lo _comprometió_, aunque a Atem no le agradó la idea al principio, ahora creo que Yuugi tendrá su propio ángel guardián.

Se mordió el labio después de eso, seguramente había sonado demasiado cursi, pero era la única forma de tranquilizar al rubio. Suspiró cansado, desde que lo sacó del Bar no había dormido nada a la espera de verlo despertar. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, quería dormir sólo un poco, pero un movimiento lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

– Muchas gracias- Joey lo estaba abrazando con el rostro escondido en su pecho –Cómo podría agradecértelo…- susurró mirándolo a los ojos. Una punzada bajo los pantalones de Kaiba no era muy buena señal, Joey estaba desnudo junto a él.

– No es nece…- y calló por un beso del rubio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba por ello, nunca se había atrevido a romper la línea de dos desconocidos, quería darle tiempo al rubio para aceptar sus sentimientos, sus deseos, y ahora el mismo jovencito que lo había enamorado, estaba sentado en su regazo, sin prenda alguna, sus labios se unían armoniosamente mientras intentaba torpemente quitarle la camisa al castaño ¿eso era lo correcto?

– Joey espera…- se separó respirando agitadamente –Esto no está bien…

– Si lo es- susurró suspirando nerviosamente –He esperado demasiado, he negado lo que siento por miedo- su voz se quebró –Y ahora que estoy conciente de lo que siento, quiero demostrártelo, déjame demostrarlo…- sonrió con un tierno brillo en su mirada –Quiero que sepas… que te quiero.

No necesitaba más explicaciones.

Joey sintió una suave presión sobre sus labios, lentamente comenzaba a responder a ese beso. Ahora lo sabía, Seto había comprobado que en verdad siente algo más grande que la atracción física, demostró que a pesar de todo estaría con él, lo ayudaría y no lo dejaría solo. Finalmente comprendió el porque Kaiba siempre lo miraba, porque siempre le sonreía, con sus labios acariciando los suyos comprendió todo el cariño que el castaño podía sentir.

Realmente lo ama.

Lentamente Kaiba lo fue recostando, Joey suspiraba intranquilo, su primera experiencia sexual seria con Seto Kaiba. Desde que entro a trabajar al Bar, una retorcida idea lo asaltaba noche tras noche, siempre creyó que terminaría siendo violado por alguno de los clientes incluso por el _bandido Kit_ dentro del mismo lugar, estaba convencido que el sexo sería de lo más horrible, pero ahora, la simple idea de entregarse a Seto le animaba, coloreaba sus mejillas y acaloraba todo su cuerpo, podía sentir el palpitar en su miembro a cada rose contra el cuerpo del castaño.

Kaiba dejó de besarlo para pasar a degustar su cuello, repartía caricias en cada centímetro de su piel, le acariciaba con las manos muy despacio, no quería precipitarse demasiado. Deseaba escucharlo gemir, escucharlo pedir por más, la idea de robar su besos, de probar sus labios le encantaba ¡había deseado besarlo desde que lo conoció! Y ahora, Joey estaba dispuesto a entregarle sus labios, su cuerpo, su virginidad…

– Mhn…- comenzó a gemir quedito, sentir las habidas manos de Kaiba en su cuerpo le excitaba y eso animó al mayor a continuar.

Con sus manos deslizándose sobre su cuerpo llegó a las caderas, delineó sus muslos, sus piernas y lentamente comenzó a abrirlas. Seguían besándose, Joey no se dio cuenta en que momento Kaiba se situaba a la par suyo y comenzaba a rozarse.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina hasta su miembro, se sonrojó, no quería verse vulnerable y abrazó a Kaiba escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello. Escuchó una risita divertida y los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más profundos, Seto simulaba una penetración sin tocarse realmente, aunque el castaño aún traía puesta la ropa, podía sentir el miembro de Kaiba contra el suyo, estaba duro, la fricción continuó y su pene le dolía, necesitaba atenderlo.

– Seto…- susurró agitado, tenía las piernas totalmente abiertas, cuando el mayor se separó, respiró más rápido al ver que se desnudaba frente a él. Su vista se nublaba a cada movimiento del castaño, inconcientemente bajó su mano hasta su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo.

La visión de un angelical rubio masturbándose frente a él le fascinó, se quitó la ropa y se quedó quieto, mirando a Joey acariciarse, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir mientras se auto-complacía.

– Deja que yo lo hago- susurró inclinándose para detener los movimientos de Wheeler, asiendo su pene con su mano.

Volvió a besarlo, tranquilo, despacio, tierno…

Comenzó con el juego de roses, ahora sus pieles calientes tenían más contacto, sus gemidos armonizaban la fricción de sus cuerpos. Los dedos del mayor acariciaban completamente la longitud de Joey tomándolo desde la base, subiendo muy despacio para sacarle más gemidos. Lentamente Seto subió su mano y sus dedos entraron en la boca ajena, Wheeler los degustó ansioso, suspirando entrecortadamente, sentía su ingle explotar, Kaiba lo acariciaba tortuosamente y eso le encantaba. Cuando Kaiba sacó sus dedos, tomó las rodillas del rubio y las subió a sus hombros, sonrió al ver el rostro ruborizado de Joey al exponer su intimidad, sabía que el chico nunca había tenido ningún tipo de relaciones anteriores con hombres, y eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso, él sería quien se adueñase de su virginidad.

Sería el primero y el único en la vida de Joey Wheeler.

Acercándose para besarlo, Kaiba intentaba distraerlo, mordía sus labios y delineaba su boca con la lengua, escuchó los gemidos ahogados cuando metió un dedo en la entrada de Joey, debía ser cuidadoso, no quería lastimarlo. Entró despacio otro dedo y uno más, su entrada ya estaba lista.

– Tranquilo- susurró acomodándose entre las piernas de Joey, –No te haré daño, seré cuidadoso…

El rubio cerró los ojos al sentir el gran miembro de Kaiba cerca de su entrada, juraría que un calor abrazante le carcomía desde lo más bajo de su cuerpo, pudo sentir a Seto adentrándose en su interior y no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas de dolor. Pronto sintió los labios de Kaiba en sus párpados, y cuando lo miró, sonrió de ver esa alegría desconocida en el perfecto rostro del mayor, con un asentimiento, Kaiba comenzó a moverse.

– _Mhn… ah…_- se escuchó quejarse pero no le importó – _Si… más… más rápido… hum…_

Ser el causante de sus gemidos era lo más glorioso que jamás habría visto, tener a Joey suspirando por más era la más hermosa de las melodías del mundo. Poco a poco fue aumentando de intensidad sus movimientos, sus caderas chocaban, su pene salía y entraba de ese angelical cuerpo. Una mano de Joey se enredó en su cabello mientras la otra le rasguñaba la espalda, Kaiba se apoyó en la cama y el rubio bajó sus piernas para rodearlas en la cintura del castaño.

Sólo bastaron un par más de envestidas para que el rubio eyaculara entre sus vientres, manchándolos, y un minuto después, Seto lo hizo dentro de él. No tardaron mucho en terminar exhaustos, Joey no estaba en la mejor posición física para continuar con el sexo, su reciente resfrío y las malas condiciones del _Bar_ habían agotado sus fuerzas.

Ahora lo que quería era descansar, recuperar fuerzas para despertar en un nuevo y mejor día, uno a lado de la persona que sabía, en verdad lo ama.

Cubriéndose con una sábana, Joey se perdió en el sueño de un niño que ansía ver el sol para jugar, con la inocencia de un joven que a pesar de las dificultades, a descubierto las maravillas del primer amor. Abrazados como estaban, se rindieron ante el sueño mientras el sol salía en la lejanía, anunciando las 5 de la madrugada.

- — - ө - — -

Habían pasado solo unas semanas, y aunque siguiera trabajando en la "Amapola" ya no se sentía tan desgraciado como antes, al contrario, después de que el señor Maximilian hubiese despedido a Kit por la estúpida idea de la subasta, el ambiente dentro del Bar podía considerarse "respirable" ya no se sentía la presión ni las miradas burlonas, tampoco había necesidad de tener _miedo_ a entrar a las habitaciones que compartían entre ellos, todos se sentían mucho más tranquilos.

Aunque se resistió al inicio, poco a poco Atem se fue encariñando con Yuugi, estaba enamorándose y se daba cuenta que el pequeño sentía los mismo que él, por ello no quería verlo trabajando allí, al igual que Kaiba también le ofreció su ayuda para sacarlo de ese lugar, pero el menor no aceptó, seguiría trabajando junto con Joey hasta que encontraran algo mejor. Incluso el desvelarse atendiendo tipos ebrios no se escuchaba tan mal ahora que Kit ya no estaba.

Su hermana seguía viviendo con él y su padre, aunque seguía emborrachándose, aceptaba la estadía de su hija con ellos, nunca se enteró del intento de violación y eso fue lo mejor.

Joey había aceptado iniciar una relación con Seto Kaiba, el joven más apuesto que jamás había conocido, todo lo que deseó por fin lo había conseguido. Sin poder contener la alegría que ahora sentía dentro de sí, busco en su escritorio un cuaderno con hojas libres y una tinta negra. Nunca había pensado en escribir un diario, tampoco pensaba hacerlo ahora, es que no quería olvidar algo tan importante como lo que ahora sentía. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, dobló las pastas y comenzó a escribir.

- - - - -

_Son tantas cosas las que hemos pasado, mis amigos, mi hermana y yo… algunas veces pensé que todo era un mal sueño, que quizá desde la muerte de mi madre, me había quedado dormido por mucho, mucho tiempo__, deseando poder despertar y creer que con un suspiro borraría el malestar de la pesadilla, pero no fue así, nunca fue así._

_En algunas ocasiones, colapsé tanto __física como psicológicamente, pero siempre fue la amistad de Yuugi y Bakura la que me daba un empujón, el cariño incondicional de mi hermanita y aunque me costó tiempo comprenderlo, también la esperanza de ver a Kaiba lo que me obligaba a no dejarme caer, a sentir que por un momento en mi vida, podía querer y que al mismo tiempo podía ser querido, ser importante para alguien._

_Al principio pensé que yo era para Seto, un mero capricho por ser tan joven, o apuesto como me ha dicho la gente, pero con cada noche que lo veía a la distancia no podía dejar de sentirme alegre, __quise creer que lo que tanto me insinuaba, era un cariño sincero, que quizá no le importaba la condición en la que me miraba noche tras noche y que seguramente algo bueno podría suceder._

_Es increíble saber, que en realidad lo que tanto busqué, lo que tanto deseaba… lo que… realmente necesitaba… era amor, uno sincero que Seto me demostró y que estoy seguro, no terminará, porque yo también siento lo mismo por él, lo amo y haré lo posible porque siempre podamos sonreír, porque siempre seamos felices._

_Porque después de todo he comprendido que __el estar con Seto es la más hermosa de las bendiciones, que junto a él crece en mí la esperanza de un beso suyo y una caricia eterna. Al final comprendí que somos el sueño que el otro siempre soñó, porque él es… lo que tanto necesité…._

_Joey Wheeler  
17__ de Marzo de 2010_

- - - - -

– ¡Joey!- gritó Yuugi en la entrada del cuarto – ¿Estás listo amigo? Hay mucha gente allá afuera y no podemos con todos en la Barra.

– Claro, ya voy- cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó en el escritorio, se arregló el cabello y salió junto a Yuugi –Son casi las tres de la madrugada, seguro mañana el Jefe nos da el premio al empleado del mes y nos sube el sueldo- le sonrió a su amigo quien también rió irónico por el comentario – ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo soñar…

**- FIN -**

**Notas Finales.**

*/Mirándolas con ojitos llorosos no juustu/* ¡¿Qué les pareció?! Para quien no lo notó, el último diálogo es el mismo con que inicia el fic jejeje, que bien se siente terminar un fic n___n aunque tardé exactamente un año quiero agradeceros por haberse molestado en leer esta historia que comenzó como un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida **Locappya** y terminó con la aceptación y cariño de todas ustedes. No sé como me haya quedado el lemon, pero el intento se hace xD

Aún tengo varias ideas bajo el sombrero y unas cuantas traducciones, eso y que voy a practicar más con los dibujos (y por si a alguien le interesa, también haré cosplay xDDD), pero eso será más adelante. Bueno, me despido. Fue un gustazo haber escrito para ustedes ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto, **¡Felicidades de Nuevo Locappya!** xDD sie, demoré mucho, pero creo que valió la pena, si alguien quiere contactarme, puede encontrarme por el DeviantART xDD dicen que esa ya es mi casa jojojo~ Nos leemos.

"_**¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por necesidad?"**_

_**"Por la persona que amo… lo que sea"**_

**L**eona **D**ark**  
23:10 – 10 de Marzo de 2010**


End file.
